13) Drow
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 13: Cukup aku dan tuhan saja yang tahu. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 13**

 **Drow**

.

.

.

"Cukup aku dan tuhan saja yang tahu."

.

.

.

Min Yoongi bukanlah orang populer, Yoongi belum pernah mendapati pintu apartemennya diketuk tamu apalagi teman, paling-paling hanya orang tuanya yang datang beberapa kali sekedar menjenguk, jadi wajar saja jika dia agak terkejut mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di pintu apartemennya mengaku memiliki urusan dengannnya.

Yakin bahwa isi pembicaraan akan bersifat privasi Yoongi mengajak namja berambut abu-abu itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya yang remang-remang tertimpa bias cahaya bulan dan Yoongi diam-diam bersyukur pada kegelapan yang menyembunyikan fakta bahwa apartemen ini begitu berantakan, bahkan banyak benda-benda yang tergeletak di lantai.

Yoongi memilih langsung duduk di sofa penuh remah makanan ringan alih-alih beranjak ke dapur membuatkan teh hangat untuk si tamu yang duduk disebrangnya dengan tubuh gemetar kedinginan.

"jadi, ada perlu apa?" Yoongi bertanya, mematai tubuh yang basah kuyup itu dari atas sampai bawah sebelum mengalihkannya pada jam dingding yang menunjukan pukul 09:35 malam. Namja dengan tubuh mungil itu tidak bersuara sama sekali yang dilakukannya hanyalah merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan amplop coklat untuk diberikannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menerimanya, membaca isi surat didalamnya dengan kening yang berkerut-kerut, matanya diam-diam memandang ragu pada namja mungil yang kini tengah memainkan bola basket milik Yoongi dengan penuh minat.

"kau...kau dokter?" dia benar-benar tidak percaya pasalnya dilihat dari manapun sosok didepannya tidak cocok sama sekali menjadi seorang dokter. "bukan." dan ternyata memang benar, namja mungil itu bukanlah seorang dokter. Syukurlah. "kau dukun? paranolmal? indigo?" absenan Yoongi hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala.

"lalu kau itu apa?!" Yoongi berteriak, gemas sendiri pada namja yang masih duduk dengan tenang di sofa, namja itu benar-benar mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya, membuat Yoongi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagus, sekarang Yoongi benar-benar menyesal membawa namja aneh itu masuk.

"Park Jimin."

"serius. Aku tidak menanyakan namamu yang aku tanyakan kau itu apa? Maksudku pekerjaanmu?"

"maaf saja aku bukan seorang yang tidak tahu apa itu etika, setidaknya aku perlu memperkenalkan diri dan jika aku punya pekerjaan, mana mau aku datang kesini. Kalau kau mau tahu aku itu apa, aku hanya seorang drow." Yoongi diam saja, menatap Jimin dengan mata yang memicing. Wah, coba lihat sekarang cara bicara namja mungil itu.

"Drow?"

"Dark elves, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu." Yoongi hanya bergumam menanggapi, sedetik kemudian berlari menuju kamar meninggalkan namja mungil itu seorang diri ketika otaknya baru menyadari satu hal, Park Jimin positif gila.

Yoongi mencari smartphone-nya pada laci nakas dan dengan cepat mendial nomor sang eomma, menyerobot sapaan hallo dari sang eomma dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. "eomma kau menemukan orang gila dari mana?"

"oh, apakah Jiminie sudah bersamamu?"

"dia bersamaku, tolong bawa dia kembali ke asalnya."

"ey~mana bisa begitu, Jiminie akan sangat berguna. Kau akan cepat sembuh dengan terapi-nya, Jiminie punya energi yang berbeda dari kebanyak Drow."

"sungguh otakku sedang berputar cepat saat ini, sebenarnya diantara kita bertiga siapa yang sakit?" mendengar anaknya mempertanyakan kewarasannya dengan menggerutu sang eomma hanya bisa terkekeh, menjawab tanpa ragu bahwa Yoongi' lah yang sakit. Dan pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut, yang tentu saja didominasi oleh sang eomma Yoongi cukup mendengarkan saja dan sesekali bergumam menangggapi jika diminta.

Yoongi hampir saja melupakan eksistensi Jimin jika saja, namja mungil itu tidak tiba-tiba merampas smartphone-nya kemudian memasukannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya yang basah. Yoongi menyalak protes, meminta Jimin mengembalikan smartphone-nya tapi alih-alih takut padanya Jimin malah melotot.

"apa?!"

"aku kedinginan."

"lalu apa masalahnya?" Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan park Jimin begitu mendengar respon masa bodohnya, reaksinya begitu luar biasa. Dengan kaki mengentak hentak pada lantai juga wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan Jimin berteriak,

"dasar tidak peka! Setidaknya biarkan aku meminjam kamar mandi dan pakaianmu." Dan secepat kilat tangan kecil itu bergerak menarik rambut blonde Yoongi dan dengan kurang ajar mengacak-ngacaknya sebelum melenggang keluar, Yoongi yang di perlakukan seperti itu termangu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali untuk mengejar Jimin dan membalasnya, yang mampu Yoongi lakukan hanyalah menyentuh rambutnya dengan linglung.

"luar biasa." Yoongi terkekeh kecil, menyugar rambutnya kebelakang dengan sela-sela jarinya sebelum kesadarannya mengambil alih, berlari panik menyusul Jimin. Astagah smartphone cicilannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun pagi-pagi sekali oleh bau aneh yang tercium diudara, mengusak matanya kasar Yoongi mendapati dirinya tertidur di sofa ruang tamu yang brantakan. Ruang tamu itu gelap gulita padahal diluar sana Yoongi yakin matahari sudah berada di atas ubun-ubun.

Hidung Yoongi berkerut, terganggu dengan bau angus yang semakin tajam. Berusaha berpikir positif bahwa bau angus itu paling-paling bibi Kim dari apartemen sebelah yang entah keberapa kali gagal memasak kue lagi, Yoongi bangun dari rebahannya bergerak dengan tubuh yang linu sana sini berusaha melipat selimbut agar rapi dengan susah payah.

Duar!

"Aaaa! Terbakar!"

Bau angus itu tercium lagi kali ini bersamaan dengan suara ledakan keras juga teriakan nyaring dari dapur, oh sial! Kali ini Yoongi yakin bau angus mengerikan itu bukan dari apartemen sebelah melainkan dari dapurnya. Yoongi berlari tergesa menuju dapur dengan adegan jatuh bangun, beberapa kali tersandung kaki meja dan terpeleset kulit jeruk.

"kiamat! Dapurku!"

Auman mengerikan yang Yoongi keluarkan membuat Jimin yang berlari kalang kabut berusaha mematikan api dengan air dari wastafel, segera berlindung dibawah meja makan. "maafkan aku. Please~ jangan usir aku dari sini. Aku butuh tempat tinggal aku janji jika kau sudah sembuh aku akan cepat angkat kaki. Aku benar-benar berniat baik untuk membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Berisik! Dari pada mencicit seperti tikus tergencit lebih bagus kau bantu padamkan api!" Jimin terdiam keningnya berkerut dalam, "kau tidak takut api." Gumaman tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan gerakan Yoongi yang tengah mencari kain lap.

"memang, lagi pula api dan sinar matahari berbeda. Dan yang aku tahu bahwa kau dan api itu hal lumrah, tapi kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?"

"aku tidak takut aku hanya panik, bagaimana kalau dapurmu terbakar dan aku diusir."

Yoongi mendengus, melemparkan beberapa kain lap pada Jimin yang ditangkapnya dengan mulus. "jangan banyak omong dasar peri gadungan, keluar dari situ dan bantu aku." Jimin keluar dari bawah meja makan sambil mencibir membuang kain lap jelek yang diberikan Yoongi dengan sembarang. Jimin menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sambil merapalkan beberapa kata-kata asing kemudian membuka telapak tangannya yang kini mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru terang.

Yoongi terdiam, berkedip beberapa kali pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya ketika secara ajaib api yang membakar dapur kini hilang perlahan, tanpa air. Api-api itu seolah tersedot kedalam telapak tangan Jimin yang perlahan kembali seperti biasa.

"bagaimana?" Jimin tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit nyaris hilang, juga pipi tembam yang terangkat naik menggemaskan. Yoongi memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan kembali membuka mata, menatap lurus pada Jimin yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"mulai hari ini jauh-jauh dari dapur. Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang bukan tugasmu. Kau tahu kan tugasmu hanya membantuku agar cepat sembuh. Fokuslah pada tugas utamamu." Yoongi berujar, mengusak surai abu-abu itu dengan lembut saat melewati tubuh mungil Jimin. Entah kenapa Yoongi tidak bisa marah.

"oke. Melihat sikap baikmu ini, aku akan jadi anak yang penurut. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukanlah peri gadungan aku bisa membuatmu sembuh." Langkah Yoongi tertahan, terdiam di ambang pintu. Menengok kebelakang Yoongi mendapati Jimin yang tersenyum padanya dengan dua ibu jari teracung, membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar mengulum senyum melihatnya.

Benar-benar gemas melihat Jimin dengan apron kumal juga pakaian kebesaran lengkap background dapur yang separuh hancur terbakar kini tengah tersenyum begitu manis padanya. "mendadak aku ingin amnesia." Yoongi bergumam tak percaya.

.

.

.

Ketakutan Yoongi akan sinar matahari mulai berkurang walau rasa cemas tiap kali matanya melihat sinar itu masih ada dan tubuhnya selalu gemetar tiap kali kehangatan matahari itu mengenai kulitnya setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang lebih nyaman gelap gelapan Yoongi kini mulai berani menyalakan lampu dimalam hari, berani membuka gorden dan jendela jika pagi menjelang. Terhitung sudah dua bulan, Jimin benar-benar membuktikan omongannya bahwa dia benar-benar bisa membantu Yoongi sembuh.

Menurut Yoongi metode trapi yang diterapkan Jimin padanya benar-benar luar biasa, Jimin punya caranya sendiri juga tahu bagaimana cara meluluhkan kekeras kepalaan Yoongi agar menuruti apa yang dikatakannya.

Yoongi terkadang sebal sendiri harus melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya semata-mata hanya untuk ingin sembuh, hingga suatu hari dengan batas kesabaran yang mengikis Yoongi berteriak frustasi pada namja mungil itu, 'kenapa kau tidak memakai sihirmu? Aku tahu kau bisa menghilangkan rasa ketakutan ini hanya dalam satu jentikan jari. Oh, apa kau senggaja ingin berlama-lama supaya kau bisa numpang makan dan tidur.'

Mungkin saat itu nafsu sedang menguasainya hingga mulut kotornya tidak terkontrol, sungguh jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Yoongi tidak keberatan sama sekali tinggal satu atap bersama Jimin bahkan Yoongi bersyukur akan fakta itu. Sesungguhnya alasan kenapa Yoongi marah ada pada kenyataan yang memukulnya untuk sadar, orang lemah sepertinya benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian juga kasih sayang lebih dari Jimin yang luar biasa.

Alasannya ingin cepat sembuh adalah Park Jimin.

Alasan kenapa Yoongi ingin kuat adalah Park Jimin.

Semuanya, entah sejak kapan yoongi mendedikasikan hidupnya sepenuhnya semata-mata hanya untuk Park Jimin seorang. Dan sekarang Yoongi tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara membujuk namja manis itu, sudah enam hari ini Jimin mogok bicara padanya. Jimin benar-benar marah pada Yoongi.

'ajak dia ketempat yang menyenangkan buat memori yang luar biasa' kata-kata eomma-nya minggu lalu terlintas dipikirannya dengan tiba-tiba, Yoongi berdecak beranjak dari acara berleha-lehanya untuk mencari Jimin yang sedari pagi belum terlihat batang hidungnya dan setelah memeriksa hampir seluruh ruangan dalam apartemennya Yoongi menemukan Jimin yang sedang bersandar pada balkon. Menatap langit gelap yang bertabur bintang berkelap-kelip dengan kekaguman luar biasa.

"Jim, ayo masuk diluar sini dingin kau bisa sakit." Yoongi bersuara, terkekeh kecil ketika Jimin yang asik melamun terlonjak kaget dengan begitu menggemaskan, melompat kecil kebelakang dengan matanya yang berusaha melotot lebar.

"hyung! Kau tahu kan aku sedang marah padamu?! Jangan buat aku tambah marah!" Jimin memekik saat tanpa aba-aba Yoongi mengendongnya ala bridal style membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"aku punya kejutan untukmu, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku."

.

.

.

"woah daebak!" selama dua bulan lebih tinggal bersama Yoongi belum pernah membawa Jimin jalan-jalan keluar rumah, dan Jimin begitu senang akhirnya hari ini Yoongi membawanya ketempat yang selalu ingin Jimin kunjungi. Pasar malam, tempat yang sangat biasa saja dimata Yoongi namun begitu luar biasa bagi Jimin.

Jimin tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum berteriak daebak keras-keras tiap kali Yoongi membelikan barang couple ataupun menaiki wahana yang menyenangkan. "jadi bagaimana apa permintaan maafku diterima?' Jimin menatap Yoongi intens dan jujur saja itu membuat Yoongi risih, salah tingah.

"belum, aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau membelikanku tiket naik itu." jari pendek nan kecil itu menunjuk ke arah selatan pada wahana bulat besar yang berputar di atas langit dengan lampu berwarna merah, kuning, dan hijau yang berkelap kelip.

"bianglala? Kau yakin?" Jimin mengangguk mantap, terlonjak girang begitu Yoongi mengenggam tangannya dan mengatakan 'call' dengan perasaan senang yang kentra. Yoongi pikir Jimin akan histeris saat menaiki wahana itu jadi dengan begitu Yoongi bisa mengunakan timing itu untuk bersikap bak pahlawan, menghibur namja manis itu, juga meminta maaf sekaligus menyampaikan perasaan cintanya pada Jimin.

Namun realita tidak seindah ekspetasi, alih-alih menjadi pihak penyelamat, Yoongi malah menjadi pihak yang diselamatkan sebab sehabis kakinya menapak pada permukaan bumi Yoongi didera pusing dan muntah hebat, Jimin membantunya duduk di kursi terdekat dengan sesekali cekikikan mengejek Yoongi dengan kalimat yang mengatainya payah.

"aku akan beli minum, hyung tunggu disini oke?" Jimin baru saja akan beranjak pergi namun tangan pucat Yoongi menahan pergelangannya, menarik tubuh Jimin untuk duduk dan sekonyong-konyong membawanya kedalam pelukan tubuh Yoongi.

"jangan, jangan pergi kemana pun. Tetap disini, jangan...aishh...kenapa begini? kenapa selalu kau yang melindungiku? Kapan giliranku yang melindungimu? Jim, kau mungkin tidak peduli, tapi sejujurnya ini mengganguku, penyakitku ini, ketakutan sialan ini adalah hal yang paling dibenciku. Aku benar-benar ingin sembuh, benar-benar ingin menjadi kuat demi bisa melindungimu, tapi sekeras apapun dicoba, traumaku selalu kambuh, itu sulit. Jim sekarang kau tahu alasan kenapa aku memintamu menyembuhkanku dengan sihirmu..." racauan panjang Yoongi terhenti ketika Jimin menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hanya kecupan kecil.

"akh, kenapa suasananya berubah drastis, diam jangan banyak bicara aku paham kok apa yang hyung rasakan. Selama enam hari ini aku berpikir mungkin aku seorang Drow, elf jahat yang tidak punya belas kasih tapi aku ditampar kenyataan bahwa kini aku bukan lagi bagian dari Drow. Aku sekarang elf terbuang, tapi aku senang, sekarang aku bebas tidak terikat dengan siapapun tidak ada peraturan yang harus kutaati, tidak ada larangan untuk menolong, jadi keputusanku sudah bulat aku akan membantumu."

Tepat setelah kalimat Jimin selesai, "gomawo Park Jimin, saranghae." Yoongi membawa Jimin dalam ciuman dalam penuh perasaan terimakasih, menyalurkan tiap perasaan cintanya secara tersirat dalam bentuk lumatan juga hisapan kuat pada bibir Jimin yang penuh.

Mengigit gemas pada bibir semerah cerry itu lumayan keras hingga refleks Jimin membuka mulutnya. Yoongi mengobrak abrik semuanya tanpa melupakan celah sedikitpun, kepalanya bergerak-gerak kekiri dan ke kanan dengan tangan kanannya yang menahan kepala Jimin. Terlalu asyik pada dunianya Yoongi bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Jimin menghisap energi yang Yoongi miliki hingga habis tak bersisa menyebabkan kesadaran Yoongi perlahan-lahan hilang.

Nafasnya yang terengah kini tak terdengar lagi.

Detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang kini berhenti.

Bisikan kalimat-kalimat cinta itu kini benar-benar tidak ada.

Yang ada hanya Park Jimin yang menangis, memeluk tubuh dingin Min Yoongi dengan perasaan menyesal yang membuncah. Bahkan ketika sebuah tangan besar menarik pergelangan tangan kecilnya untuk mengajaknya pergi, Jimin hanya bisa diam menurut. Berjalan mengekor dibelakang namja tampan yang menuntunnya dengan pikiran kacau balau.

Biarlah Min Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa Jimin benar-benar mencintainya, biarlah Min Yoongi tidak pernah mendengar kalimat sakral itu keluar dari belah bibir Jimin, cukup dirinya sendiri dan tuhan saja yang tahu bahwa Min Yoongi selalu dan selamanya yang mengisi hatinya.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

AN : untuk author YoonMin Babies maafkan aku yg kirim ff sampah ini, aku bener-bener gk bisa bikin oneshoot and apa adegan kissing-nya masih batas wajar?

Alurnya ngebut btw~


End file.
